LOST AND FOUND: Reincarnated
by AstraSky
Summary: Ryūna thought that she was just a (ab)normal Rukongai resident that heard voices in her head. But she's a reincarnated Shinigami? To regain her memories, she decides to attend the Shinō Academy, where she finds an unlikely friend in Kuchiki Byakuya. Unknown to her, there's a price for getting them back. But there's also one for not trying. Rewrite of 'New Life'
1. Who Am I?

**Warning: There may be some changes to the the timeline, and I am sorry if I don't portray some of the characters correctly and make them OOC.**

**If you don't like this story, please don't read and criticize it. I am only writing this story for fun.**

* * *

_"Don't worry, nii-san," she said to the man. "I'll be reincarnated, remember? ...I think. I'm a shinigami, so that should happen, right? I mean, I haven't done anything bad enough to be dragged to hell... okay, so maybe I didn't do my paperwork, and called Yama-jii an old man, and I might have stolen Shun's sake once or twice, but that was a good thing! For him."_

_There were tears falling from the man's eyes, but he managed to smile at his sister's rambling._

_"I don't know, Ryūna. You might get to go the Spirit King's realm for getting him to do his paperwork." She gave him a horrified look. Her brother's grin grew bigger, but it sobered almost immediately as he remembered the situation at hand._

_"I– I'll find you when you're reincarnated, Ryūna. I swear." She smiled weakly and reached up to touch his shoulder affectionately. _

_"I know you will."_

_Suddenly, the pain in her chest became unbearable, and her arm fell limply to her side. She almost panicked, as she could no longer man's eyes widened and frantically called out her name. "Ryūna!" She could hear it echo as she fell through the darkness..._

Ryūna woke up on her futon, gasping for breath. _What a cliché ending, _she thought. She wondered who the man in her dream was. She hadn't been able to see what he looked like.

_**"So you just died in your dream, and the thing you think is, 'Oh, I wonder who that man was'? There's got to be something wrong with your head."**_

_And the annoying voice strikes again! By the way, you're _in_ my head, so that means there's something wrong with _you_._

_**"Who are you calling an annoying voice?! And there's nothing wrong with **_**me**_**!"**_

_I'm calling _you _an annoying voice, _she said. _Irritating, obnoxious, bothersome, take your pick._

_**"Teme..."**_

_Where'd the other one go? I liked him better..._

_**"Why you little—" "I'm right here, Ryū-chan."**_

_...But then, he's annoying in his own way, always calling me 'Ryū-chan'._

Ryūna heard fake sniffles.

_**"Bu-but I though you liked me, Ryū-chan. If you're going to blame someone, blame **_**him.**_**"**_

_**"What was that?"**_

And the two voices started their 'daily quarrel routine', as she liked to call it.

So, that was her situation. An obnoxious voice with a hot temper, and an equally bothersome, dramaqueen, and both of them were stuck in Ryūna's head. To make things worse, a day couldn't go by without them having at least twenty verbal (or was it mental?) fights.

Her stomach growled, and she sighed, standing up to start her 'hunt' for food. She had been hearing the voices ever since she woke up in District 53 of Rukongai. Ryūna was firmly convinced she was going crazy, while the voices insisted that she was not. Neither made her feel better.

_**"Can you stop calling us, 'the voices in my head'? It makes us feel inferior," **_they said in unison, effectively freaking her out.

_Well, what am I supposed to call you? You won't tell me your name. _

_**"It's not time for you to learn it yet." **_

_See? You go all mysterious when I try to ask. _

_**"Until then, give us names to call us." **_

_How can I give you names when I don't know what you are? _

_**"We are manifestations of your soul." **_

_Well that's helpful, _she said sarcastically. _Then basically your my tamashii no hanryō (soul companions)? _

_**"Yes."**_

_Then I'll call you with the deep voice Hanryō and the higher voice Tama. Happy? _

_**"Very," **_said Hanryō. _**"Wait a minute!" **_Tama cried indignantly. _**"Why do I get the shortened, girly version of tamashii, and he gets Hanryō? Again," **_he muttered the last word under his breath.

_Because he sounds manlier. You're whiny and loud._

There was silence until the voice dubbed 'manlier' started laughing.

_**"Too bad, **_**Tama, **_**it seems like some things never change."**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**"Nothing," **_they said together.

_Wow, you guys actually agreed on something! I'll just accept this miracle, then..._

And Ryūna went on with her day, stealing food from people who didn't even need it and fighting off people who tried to steal from _her. _When night came, she went to her little shack and fell asleep on her futon. Except instead of falling into peaceful oblivion, she ended up in a field of different colored flowers under a bright blue sky. It was the picture of a perfect paradise, complete with a little breeze and a small stream. A lone tree stood ahead of her, and two figures were leaning on it. As Ryūna drew closer, she saw that they were two, youthful males that were identical in all but color. One had pale skin with scattered, silver hair that was shoulder length, and earthy green eyes. The other was tanned and had fiery red hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

They smirked. "As we have said before, it is not yet time for you to learn that," said a familiar voice. At the same time, the other one said, "It's not time for you to learn that yet, remember?"

The silver-haired man rounded on the redhead. "You messed up your lines, baka!" The other snorted. "I don't care. You're the one who wanted a dramatic entrance."

One of Ryūna's eyes were twitching. Now she definitely knew who these two were. Interrupting their fight, she said, "You're Tama and Hanryō, right?"

Hanryō, the one with silver hair, nodded, while Tama huffed and looked away.

Ryūna looked at him warily, wondering what she did wrong. "Don't mind him," Hanryō told her. "He's just sulking. Tama's a bit miffed that you chose the same name for him, _again._"She was confused by that. "What do you mean, again?" Her question was avoided as Tama yelled, "I am _not _sulking." "Yeah, yeah," said Hanryō in a conscending tone. The two started squabbling, completely forgetting about Ryūna, who just stood there, sweat-dropping.

They were starting to get on her nerves, and a large tick appeared on her head. "HEY!" The pair turned to her snapped back. "What?!" The tick grew larger. "What the hell do you think?! You call me here out the blue, say a bunch of mysterious stuff like you've met me before, and won't answer my questions. So shut up and answer them!"

Silence...

"She's scary," Tama whispered.

"Yeah," Hanryō whispered back. "She used to be so much cuter when she was little," he said, lowering his voice a little for the last comment.

"I can hear you, you know!"

"We're very sorry!" The pair saluted her.

Ryūna sweat-dropped again and clapped her hands together.

"So."

"So?"

"Why did you call me here, idiots!"

"Oh, right," said Hanryō, realization dawning on his face. "That." Ryūna's eye twitched once more. "Don't tell me you forgot..." "O-of course not," he said, laughing nervously. "Right, Tama?" The other nodded furiously.

"Just tell me already, numbskulls!"

"Ahem." Hanryō cleared his throat. "You see, it all started when—"

"You are a reincarnated shinigami," interrupted Tama bluntly. Ryūna blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said, you were a shinigami, the Tenth Division Captain, Umphmm—" Tama pulled the hand off of his mouth roughly and turned to glare at Hanryō. "What was that for?!"

"You're not supposed to tell her who she is," he said sternly. "Baka."

"What did you say—"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Ryūna. "Hold on, what do you mean, I was a shinigami. Are you saying that I used to have another life and forgot about it or something, because that is —"

"Remember your dream, Ryū-chan?"

"Ummm, the one I had this morning?"

"Yes, that one."

"What about it— oh."

"Yes, oh," Tama said sarcastically.

"That was how you died!" said Hanryō cheerfully, beaming.

"Oi, oi." Ryūna sweat-dropped. "Should you be so happy about it?"

"So the point is that you have to become a shinigami to get your memories back," said Tama.

"Why do you assume that I want them back anyway?"

Hanryō gave her a mysterious smile. "You can't hide things from us, Ryūna. Admit it, you're curious— about how you died, who the man you called your brother was, what your full name is; it's an endless list."

Ryūna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them for a few minutes before the two started sweating buckets under her intense stare.

"How do I become a shinigami?" she asked gruffly, turning her head away.

Hanryō grinned widely at her, while Tama smirked slightly.

"You," said Hanryō with sadistic smile on his face. "Are going to train."

"Okay?" she said nervously.

"But first," the seemingly bipolar spirit said. "Let's show you one of your memories."

_Ryūna looked around. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud, a sweet, child-like voice coming out of her mouth._

_"Oh look, she's finally here!" She heard a voice say._

_"Took her long enough." Ryūna turned in the direction of the voices._

_"Now, now, it's a big accomplishment that she made it into her inner world at this age in the first place."_

_The other voice huffed._

_Ryūna finally caught sight of two people who were currently in an argument._

_"Um, excuse me?" she asked nervously, looking back and forth between the pair. The two turned and the silver haired one gasped dramatically. "Ryū-chan is so cute!" he exclaimed suddenly attacking her with a hug._

_"You're suffocating her, idiot."_

_He let go of the poor girl to glare at the other. "What was that?"_

_Ryūna quickly intervened before they could begin the fight again. "Who are you?"_

_Their eyes softened as they looked at her, and the one with silver hair knelt to her level._

_"Have you ever heard of zanpakutō, Ryū-chan?" he asked._

_She nodded eagerly in response. Ryūna often heard of them from her brother, who wanted to become a shinigami._

_"There's your answer," said the redhead._

_"You're my... zanpakutō?" She burst into a smile. "What are your names?"_

_"_ _ sui _ _ chi" they said in unison._

_Ryūna frowned. "Can you say that again?"_

_The red-haired one patted her head. "Don't worry if you can't hear it all yet, kiddo." She pouted. _

_"I'm not a kid."_

_"You're little. That makes you a kid." _

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to!"_

_"Fine then, until I can hear your names, you're Tama," she said, pointing at the the redhead. "And you're Hanryō!"_

_'Tama' started sputtering in protest. "Why Tama?! It's so girly!"_

_"From tamashii no hanryō, 'cause that's what you are, right? 'sides, you called me a kid," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Tama's temper, which had started to fade when Ryūna mentioned that they were 'soul companions', rose once more at the childish action._

_"Gaki—"_

The memory faded, and there was silence for a long second. "How can I get my memories back?" asked Ryūna.

"You must learn our name," the zanpakutō answered.

Though she didn't want to admit it, the memory had filled some of the emptiness that Ryūna hadn't even known was there, and left her wanting more.

"What do I have to do?"

The two grinned in response. "We were waiting for those words. From now on, we will train you on all of the arts of the shinigami, so that you can take the entrance exam for the Shinō Academy. Even if you have forgotten, we have not."

"The Shinō Academy?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. A school for aspiring shinigami."

"I see. So, when do we start the training?"

"Tomorrow," Hanryō answered. "You need to do something about your hair."

"My hair?"

Ryūna had long, golden brown hair that fell past her hips and was parted on her left. Her bangs framed her face and had a strand that fell into her right, dark indigo eye.

She fisted it protectively.

"What about it? Because there is no way you can get me to cut it."

Ryūna had an unexplained attachment towards her hair, hence why it was so long. Thinking about it also sent a spark of rivalry(?) into her, though she had no idea why.

"Ah, so you still remember the bet," said Hanryō, laughing.

"What bet?"

"Never mind."

A sky blue cord was dropped into her hand.

"Tama?"

"It's our sealed state," he explained. "You better use something else to tie your hair, or else it'll come tumbling down everytime you use us, but it's a nice place for safekeeping."

She nodded. "Okay."

"You should go to sleep now," Hanryō added. "You can get something to tie your hair tomorrow, though I personally think you should cut it—" "No way!" "Also, you should start traveling to the Seiretei walls. Shinō Academy's in Seireitei, and the entrance exam's in a week."

Ryūna stared at him. "_One week!_"

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. "Better get moving!"

She woke with a start.

_That bastard... _

_**"That's not very nice, Ryū-chan," **_Hanryō said.

_Go away, _she groaned.


	2. The Shinigami Academy

Tama and Hanryō started training her in what they explained were Hohō, Kidō, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu. Ryūna had an instinctual feel for all but one, remnants of her previous life. She especially excelled at Hohō and Hakuda, and was not all that bad at Kidō. She sucked at Zanjutsu. Like, really, really sucked.

The first time Tama handed her the bokken, she held it awkwardly and dropped it on the first blow that Tama delivered, which was then somehow kicked into the air. Granted, it hit Tama in the face (who swore loudly afterwards) but there should be a limit to how bad she could be! Right? Apparently not.

The zanpakutō looked as if they were expecting it and comforted her (well Hanryō did) and told her that they would take care of it. Whatever that meant.

They also told her about Hollows, reiatsu, the Gotei 13, and zanpakutō. They themeselves were zanpakutō, they said. "And we hold the key to your memories. You must learn our name to recover them."

By the time the two of them finally deemed her ready for the entrance exam, she had arrived at the gate where a shinigami was standing guard with a reiatsu measurer and a notepad in his hands.

_Hey, you guys? _said Ryūna.

_**"Yes?" **_

_What's my name?_

She remembered when she had woken up in Rukongai, knowing what her first name was, but not knowing her last. Somehow, she could tell that Ryūna had not been her name when she was alive and in the Living World, yet Ryūna had felt _right_.

_**"How about Godai?" **_Hanryō suggested.

_Is there any particular reason why you're naming me after the five elements? _she asked

Silence.

Hanryō started whistling innocently.

_Fine then, don't tell me._

_**"Also," **_Hanryō began mischievously. _**"I think you should go as a boy."**_

Ryūna made to protest but he cut in.

_**"Even if you don't look that much like your old self, there's still a rather strong resemblance that the people you were close to would notice. Going as a boy would nullify that."**_

_But what about my 'womanly parts'?_

_**"Just bind your chest."**_

_But—_

_**"And tie your hair down low."**_

She groaned. So much more trouble than it was worth, but she had to admit, it was the logical thing to do.

_Fine, _she sighed.

Ryūna reached up and unwound the blue ribbon from her hair, revealing the black elastic underneath. She yanked it out before retying it at the nape of her neck.

Then she realized something important. She didn't have any bandages to tie around her chest.

Ryūna let out another agonizing sigh.

_Do I have to? Tama?  
_

_**"I don't know and I don't care.**_

_**"Yes," **_said Hanryō firmly. _**"You must regain your memories with your own power, Ryū-chan, without the help of others. They will try to help you if they find out."**_

She didn't argue after that, and bought some rolls of bandages at a store in District 1 that sold medical supplies. It took a long time to get the them right. When she finally succeeded, she appeared to be a normal, flat-chested boy, albeit with thinner limbs and feminine features.

Ryūna nodded, satisfied, and walked over to the shinigami. "Name?" he asked in a bored tone. "Godai Ryū," she answered, ignoring Tama's cries of _**"Aho! Ryū sounds too much like Ryūna!" **_The man scrawled it onto a piece of paper and held out the reiatsu measurer. "Place your hand on it." Ryūna did so, and a 7 flashed up. The shjnigami's eyes widened, but he wrote it onto the paper and handed it to her, along with directions on the back.

Ryūna was also given a number, and she was to go into the examination room when called. When her number was announced, she stepped inside. It was like an auditorium, and many were taking a written test. She was handed one as well, and she sat at one of the tables, taking up her pen. She opened it nervously and looked at the top of paper. It said: **Answer the questions with the best of your knowledge. Do not worry if you do not know them, simply skip those and move on. This will not affect your entrance, only your placement. **The first few questions read: **Describe what a Hollow is. What is a shinigami's relationship with a zanpakutō? What is Kidō? Hohō? Hakuda? Zanjutsu? ** Ryūna answered them with ease, all the way up to the 50th question.

She stood up and went over to the table where two shinigami sat, and gave it to one of them. She was then directed to a door. Ryūna opened the door and stepped inside. There were four people sitting behind a desk. Their heads turned to look at her. "Please come forward," the stern-looking woman said.

Ryūna handed her the piece of paper with her name on it. There were murmurs when they saw her reiatsu level. "7! Impossible." "You know the stuff from Division 12 would never malfunction." "That's Third Seat level, at least."

Ryūna stood there awkwardly until black haired man on the right who seemed to be the leader said, "Let us put that aside for now. We have a potential candidate in front of us to test." The rest immediately quieted. The man continued. "We will be testing you on your speed, fighting abilities, and reiatsu control. We will start with speed. Kuwahara-sensei?" A brown-haired man, apparently a teacher, stood up.

Ryūna was sitting in the middle row, listening to the principal of the Shinō Academy drone on. She yawned and smiled, remembering her entrance exam.

* * *

_"We will play a little game of tag," said Kuwahara-sensei. "You will try to tap me as many times as you can. Ready? 1..2..3.. Go!" She surprised him by immediately catching up to him and tapping his shoulder. The teacher increased his speed, but Ryūna adjusted fairly quickly. All of the training with her zanpakutō had paid off. Frustrated, Kuwahara-sensei started adding a flash-step here and there, which she mimicked. Shunpo was one of the things Hanryō and Tama had taught her, and the man's face was priceless. When it ended, she had tagged him seven times._

_The others were writing furiously onto their clipboards, and Kuwahara-sensei sat down, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. The stern-looking woman stood up. _

_"I will test you in Kidō. Repeat after me. _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou #31 Shakkahou!" _Ryūna repeated it, and a red ball of concentrated reiatsu grew in her hand, before blasting through one of the targets on the other side. It was one of the easier Kidō that her zanpakutō had taught her._

_She was then tested in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. Though she lost the Zanjutsu one almost instantly, which was to be expected, she had won the Zanjutsu one. Once again, the teachers' expressions were a sight to see._

_"You pass!" one of them said. "You can go pick up your uniform outside. It's the door on the left. Boys' are blue." Ryūna bowed politely, innerly rejoicing the fact that her disguise had worked. "Arigatō gozaimashita."_

* * *

The teachers were now handing out schedules. One of them gave her an awed look as he gave Ryūna hers. Ryūna looked at it.

**Student Name: Godai Ryū**

**Reiatsu Level: 7**

**Class 1A Physical Training**

**Class 1B History of Soul Society/ Zanpakutō Meditation**

**Class 5C Hakuda**

**Class 4D Kidō Theory/ Practical**

**Class 1E Zanjutsu**

**Class 5F Hohō**

_This looks pretty hard, _thought Ryūna worriedly. _**You'll be fine, **_Tama said smugly. _**Especially since you've trained under us. **__Thanks. _She wasn't sure if that was supposed to be reassuring.

"Your schedule will start tomorrow. Newcomers, the sixth years will be offering tours to help find your classes. Please feel free to roam the campus," said the principal, concluding his long speech.

Most of students instantly stood up, stretching their limbs and groaning. Ryūna slipped out of the room and looked at her surroundings. It appeared as if all of the first year classrooms were on the first floor.

"Would you please move?" Ryūna heard an arrogant voice behind her. She turned around. "You are blocking the doorway."

The boy had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and gray eyes, and you could practically feel the aura of confidence and pride that was around him.

_**He appears to be a noble, **_Tama noted.

"Sorry," Ryūna muttered, moving to the side. The boy said nothing else in reply and walked away. _He appears to be a jerk,_said Ryūna, mimicking the zanpakutō's tone. _**Most nobles are, **_replied Hanryō.

The next day, Ryūna was heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was after Physical Training, and she was starving. After getting her food, she looked around for a place to sit. Many were clustered with their friends, as they had come together from Rukongai. One lone figure caught her eye. It was the haughty noble from the day before, and as she made to turn away, she was pulled into a memory.

* * *

_Ryūna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hearing the whispers around her and her brother. "Hey, do you see them?" "Yeah, they're so stuck up, they won't deign to sit with us commoners." "Who are they?" "They're nobles that are only here because of their family's influence." _

_Ryūna clenched her fist, fuming. They had gotten in with hard work! Besides, they were low level aristocrats, not nearly high enough to be called nobles among the higher ranking ones. She leaned onto her brother's shoulder, and he nudged her comfortingly. A new voice sounded._

_"Have you even tried talking to them?" Ryūna's head jerked almost imperceptibly. "Well, no." "Who wants to talk to _them_, they're probably arrogant jerks anyway." "You don't know without trying, you know."_

_A face invaded her vision and she jumped back, surprised. He had wavy, dark brown hair with facial hair and gray eyes. Ryūna had heard of him. He had a reputation for flirting, and though he was from a noble family, he was popular because of his easy-going and flamboyant attitude. "Hello," he said. "Mind if I sit here?"_

* * *

Ryūna paused in mid-turn, sighed because she knew why Tama and Hanryō had shown her that memory, and walked over to the lone figure. She put her tray down next to him and sat down. "Hi." He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Ryūna tried again. " Do you mind if I sit here?" No response. Her patience was running out, and finally, she said, "Hey, you jerk, I'm talking you!"

She saw his eyebrow twitch, and she knew that even if he tried to behave like one, he still wasn't cold and emotionless like most nobles. "You know, the polite thing to do is introduce yourself first," he said. "Then why didn't you do that?" A vein popped on his head. "Why you—" "That probably isn't good for you," Ryūna advised. "You have anger management issues." "You—" "Ooh, are you mad at me now? Catch me if you can!"

With this statement, Ryūna tugged the ribbon out if his hair, and started running away at top speed. The boy smirked. "That's no use. I will easily catch you with my—" Noticing her flash stepping away, he stopped in mid-sentence and scrambled after her. "Great, another were-cat." Ryūna stopped, a few yards away from him. "Who's a were-cat?" "Shihōin Yoruichi," he said starting to catch up to her. She shrugged and shunpoed away. "Don't know her, but have you ever won against her?" The twitch told her all she need to know. "Heh, I bet you haven't!" "Come back here, you insolent—"

Yamamoto Genryūsai blinked as two children flash stepped past him. "Things will be lively this year," he murmured, watching the boy yell at the other, who laughed back. "They already know shunpo." Then he squinted as the sunlight hit the boy's head, revealing a blue ribbon and making it blaze golden. "Is that—" As they shunpoed out of his view, he shook his head. "No, it cannot be. She died years ago. And he's a boy." However, he couldn't help but think about the familiar laugh, and the blue ribbon wound through his hair.

Ryūna had managed get a name out of the boy, who had grudgingly introduced himself as Kuchiki Byakuya after she had given his hair ribbon back. They walked to their classroom together, with Ryūna sporting a grin.

"I wonder who our teacher's going to be?" she mused. Byakuya gave her a look that said, _idiot. _"Haven't you heard of Yamamoto Genryūsai?" Ryūna rolled her eyes. "Nope. Lowly Rukongai civilian here, remember?" "Hmph. He's the captain-commander of the Gotei 13." "I see. So he's our teacher for History/ Zanpakutō Meditation?" "That is what I just said, weren't you listening?" "Nope, you just asked if I knew who Yamamoto Genryūsai was, and started telling me about him." Byakuya sighed in exasperation, while Ryūna continued to grin.

They had reached classroom 1B, and slid the door open. The two sat down on the tatami mats and waited for teacher to come. The classroom started filling up and many students were chattering with their friends. Until the door opened and Yamamoto Genryūsai stood there in his white captain's haori. His imposing presence made a hush fall over everyone, and they watched as the captain-commander walked over to his tatami mat.

Ryūna had turned to look at the famed Yamamoto Genryūsai, and was hit by another flashback.

* * *

_The three friends stood in front of their principal, Yamamoto, with their heads hanging down, though they were trying to stifle their laughter. _

_"Children!" he boomed. "What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto was currently covered in head to toe by paint, his normally spotless white hair and haori splattered with colors. "Gomen nasai Yama-jii," said Ryūna in her sweet, innocent, child-like tones. "It was an accident."_

_Her brother and friend nodded frantically and echoed her. "Yeah. An accident, Yama-jii." Their teacher cracked an eye open at the nickname._

* * *

Much like he was doing right now as his gaze pierced through her, making Ryūna uncomfortable. He finally turned away from her and looked at his students.

"I am the principal and a teacher of this school, Yamamoto Genryūsai," his voice boomed. "You will address me as Yamamoto-sensei, or Yamamoto-taichō when you graduate." The students all nodded. "You will not be doing zanpakutō meditation until later this year, and we will concentrate on History instead. You are all required to take this class, whether," his gaze lingered on Ryūna and Byakuya. "You are in other classes with upper graders or not."

Ryūna had the urge to flash him a smile, so she did so, slightly surprised when he recoiled.

"To start with, the Soul Society was created by the Soul King, who..."

When the bell rang, signifying the end of the cclass, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as they were out of the classroom, Ryūna said to Byakuya, "That was the most boring thing I've ever experienced!" The noble just hmphed. "What's your next class? Let me see your schedule." Byakuya wordlessly handed it over. It read:

**Student Name: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA**

**Reiatsu Level: 5**

**Class 1A Physical Training**

**Class 1B History of Soul Society/ Zanpakutō Meditation**

**Class 4C Hakuda**

**Class 4D Kidō Theory/ Practical**

**Class 4E Zanjutsu**

**Class 5F Hohō**

Byakuya searched her facial expression. "I doubt you have any other classes with me—" Ryūna shoved the schedule back to him. "We have Kidō and Hohō together, I have Hakuda in 5C and Zanjutsu in 1E." Byakuya stood there, shell-shocked as she waved her hand at him. "Come on, we'll be late for Hakuda at this rate."


End file.
